


Night Vision

by MrBalkanophile



Series: Shatter Me [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: COW-T!verse, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Mickal cerca di rimettere a posto le cose.





	Night Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COW-T 8, ottava e ultima settimana, "COW-T!verse".

In quasi qualsiasi altro istante della sua esistenza, Fadalar era stato un piccolo villaggio, dedito all'agricoltura e all'allevamento di bestiame. La maggior parte dei suoi abitanti lavorava nei campi che si estendevano a perdita d'occhio intorno alla città, mietendo le messi, mungendo e macellando le bestie, e commerciando l'eccesso al mercato sull'ansa del fiume.

Fino a quando Mickal non l’aveva prelevato per combattere la sua battaglia per salvare la Veggente dei Mondi, Fadalar aveva custodito un artefatto potente nell’unica cittadella fortificata nell’abitato: una perla perfetta in ogni suo aspetto, lucida ed enorme, satura di energia magica. Era il motivo per cui Fadalar era rimasto intatto nella sua bucolica perfezione, mai minacciato dall’avidità o dal male.

Avevano dovuto evacuare Fadalar, portare in salvo gli armenti e i raccolti, far rifugiare gli abitanti all’interno delle mura di cinta di Avalot. Non c’era scelta, e lo capivano gli stessi contadini, apicoltori e allevatori che di buon grado avevano raccolto quanto potevano portare per trasferirsi al sicuro. Alcuni si erano arruolati nell’esercito che avrebbe difeso la città dagli assalti dei nemici, e combatterono valorosamente. Non pochi erano caduti in battaglia, ed erano stati seppelliti con ampi onori.

Ma adesso che la perla era pronta a ritornare al suo posto, era Fadalar a non esistere più.

Mickal aveva scelto di tornare di notte, per non destare sospetti in eventuali spie, per risistemare l’artefatto al proprio posto e rendere il circondario di Fadalar di nuovo sicuro e inattaccabile come la più forte delle cinte murarie. Ma le case erano state spianate, la cittadella assaltata e distrutta, i campi devastati, e ci sarebbero voluti anni per ripristinare quell’oasi di benessere senza pensieri né inquinamenti politici.

Con un sospiro, Mickal voltò le spalle all’abitato distrutto, e cercò di convincersi che Fadalar sarebbe vissuta per sempre così come l’aveva conosciuta per la prima volta.


End file.
